This invention relates generally to accessories for use with aerosol containers, and is particularly concerned with dispensing mechanisms for such containers.
GB-B-2218471 describes a dispensing mechanism for an aerosol container, which comprises a pistol-type grip, with trigger, having a bifurcated arm which engages around the neck of the container, and wherein the trigger is linked to an actuating member which upon operation of the trigger is arranged to depress the button of the container and hence eject a spray. This dispensing mechanism is intended for use with relatively small size aerosol containers which are designed to be held in a generally upright position in use.
Also known are larger-size, heavy duty aerosol containers which are intended for use in an inverted attitude, i.e. for use with the nozzle pointing downwards towards the ground. Such containers are used for example for the spraying of black bitumastic paint or white liner paints, such as on sports grounds and the like. However, it is to be emphasised that the present invention is not limited to aerosol containers of any particular type or to the use of any particular contents. Various mechanisms are known for the dispensing of the product from such heavy duty containers. These are generally based upon the use of a mobile trolley or the like on which the container is mounted in an inverted attitude. However, such mechanisms are expensive and not easy to operate.
It is of course possible to dispense the contents of such heavy duty containers just by holding the container and manually depressing the valve mechanism. However, that is often difficult from a practical point of view and there is considerable risk of the contents of the container contaminating the hands of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,363 describes a device for dispensing a flowable mass stored under pressure in a container, where manual operation of a trigger causes direct actuation of an outlet valve. The squeezing of the trigger in a generally horizontal direction directly causes upward movement of an elbow piece on the stem of the outlet valve.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple, low-cost but effective mechanism for the dispensing of the contents of an aerosol container in an inverted attitude.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved dispensing mechanism for a heavy duty aerosol container which can readily be adapted for use with a variety of different aerosol valve mechanisms and nozzles.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided an accessory for dispensing the contents of an aerosol container, comprising support means for the container, a manually operable trigger which is displaceable relative to the support means, and a lever mechanism in engagement with the trigger and having at least one thrust surface for engagement with a valve-actuating mechanism of the container, the trigger and lever mechanism being arranged such that movement of the trigger in a direction to actuate the valve produces a movement of said at least one thrust surface in substantially the same direction.
Preferably, the trigger is pivotable relative to the support means, and the lever mechanism is pivotally displaceable by movement of the trigger.
Preferably, the trigger is one arm of a first double-armed lever, the other arm of which is in camming engagement with an arm of a second double-armed lever, the other arm of which defines said at least one thrust surface.
In a preferred embodiment, the other arm of the first double-armed lever is formed as a nose engageable between fingers defined by the second double-armed lever.
In a preferred embodiment, two thrust surfaces are provided, one arranged to act on each side of a nozzle of the container.
Preferably, the support means comprises a cradle for a general cylindrical container having a longitudinal axis, a hand-grip is connected to the cradle and projects generally radially outwardly from the container axis, and the trigger in its inoperative position also projects generally radially outwardly from the container.
In one embodiment, the cradle comprises two clips each subtending a pair of arcuate arms engageable around the container, with the clips each being detachably connected to the hand-grip.